Mass Effect: Loyalty (Part 1)
by Bazzag
Summary: Follow the adventures of Commander Shepard from the perspective of Private Johnson Kirkwood, a raw recruit assigned to the Normandy. Kirkwood is sent to Earth to meet up with the crew of the Normandy before its departure on its first mission.


MASS EFFECT: LOYALTY

1

A NEW HOME

Earth. Never was there a more beautiful planet. Looking out the Kodiak's window, it reminded me of home. I was a colony kid, from Terra Nova, and from a very young age, having been enamored with stories from my father, had wanted to join the alliance. He was born on Earth, and fought in the first contact war. It was his stories on that voyage of discovery from discovering the Prothean ruins on Mars and discovering the Charon Mass relay, to that first conflict with the Turians, that inspired me to become a soldier and see space. Although my father had been born on Earth, this was to be my first visit to the planet. I had spent the last few months training at Titan station, and now, with my training complete, I was being drafted on to a prototype frigate named the Normandy, to be part of its crew on its maiden voyage to one of our other colonies, Eden Prime.

The shuttles Mass Effect fields countered the turburlance as we broke through Earth's atmosphere, and my eyes were greeted with the Bustle of Vancouver. The skyline was very similar to Terra Nova's, the horizon filled with the upward reaching sky scrapers and, beyond that, the magnificent natural landscape.

The shuttle landed in the main alliance complex, and I was greeted by another marine. Noticing the extra chevrons upon his arm, I reacted to protocol, standing to attention and giving the corporal a salute.

"At ease Soldier." He said. He looked down at a datapad in his hands.

"Private Kirkwood?" He enquired.

"Yessir."

"Corporal Richard Leroy Jenkins. Its good to finally meet you." He held out his hand, and I nervously shook it.

"Grab your gear. Lets get you to your new lady."

I picked up my backpack and followed the Corporal into the complex.

"So, where'ya from Kirkwood?"

"Terra Nova sir."

"Whereabouts?"

"Not far from Scott city sir."

"I come from Eden Prime. I lived outside the cities, in the rural countryside."

"Did you like it sir?"

"Oh, yes. It was very calm. Peaceful. But I thought about what else was out there. I wanted excitement. I wanted adventure. So, I joined the alliance. What about you? Why'd you sign up?"

"Admiration of my father really. He was one of the first in space. Fought in the first contact war. He was on Shanxi when they surrendered to the Turians. The stories he would tell, they inspired me, sir."

I noticed the Corporal smile.

"My dad used to tell stories. Unfortunately they all revolved around cattle. I admire my father, but I was never going to be a farmer."

"You lookin' forward to returning home sir?"

"Well, I don't know about home private. It hasn't felt like home for a while. But it'd be nice to step on her green fields once again."

We reached an elevator. We walked in and Jenkins chose the floor. We were silent for a few moments, when I felt the need to ask him a question.

"Sir?"

"Yes private?"

"Do you know why I was chosen to be part of this crew? I mean, i've only just completed my training. I have no experience in the field, I haven't proven myself a capable soldier and this ship sir, is a top piece of equipment. A prototype. A symbol. Why would they want me?"

Jenkins placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You have proven yourself Kirkwood. Brass have been keeping their eyes on you throughout your training, following you. They could see your potential a mile away. They all wanted you, Private, and Captain Anderson got you. So what if you lack experience? As long as you feed that potential and grow, you'll go a long way."

I smiled. "Thank you sir."

"Dont mention it. Now come on cheer up. There's a lady I want you to meet."

The elevators doors opened up, and was greeted with the sight of the most beautiful ship I had ever seen. Her colours shone brightly as the sun bounced of her curves. I couldn't help but smile. I was too breathless to talk.

"Private Johnson Kirkwood, I give you the Normandy."

I struggled to speak.

"She's beautiful."

"That she is private, that she is."

"You better not be lookin' at my girl guys. She's already taken."

I turned to see another figure stood next to Jenkins. He scratched his beard and cocked his cap.

"Hey Jenkins, who's the wall fitting?"

Jenkins was busy staring at the Normandy.

"Hmmm? Oh! Private Kirkwood, Meet our pilot, Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau."

I gave a salute.

"Pleasure to meet you sir."

"Likewise, but you don't have to salute me."

I shook his hand.

"We just call him Joker." Jenkins continued. "Not that his jokes are funny or anything."

"Hey!"

Our conversation was halted by another shuttle landing down by the Normandy. We watched as a Turian got out and walked up the ramp into the Normandys airlock.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That'll be Nihlus, a council spectre." Answered Jenkins.

"We better get movin'" Joker said. "Now that Nihlus is here the Captain will want to be leaving as soon as he can. And if ANYONE is going to be takin this baby round the galaxy and back, its gonna be me."

We started to walk towards the frigate that would become our new home, my heart jumping with excitement. With every footstep I took I got one step closer to the adventure of a lifetime. By the time we reached the Normandy my hands were shaking with joy, as I grasped hold of the railings and made the climb up to the airlock.

The ship was as beautiful inside as it was out. As Jenkins gave me the grand tour, I couldnt help noticing that the Normandy looked different to other Alliance ships I had been on. Intrigued, I asked Jenkins.

"The Normandy was a joint collaboration between the Alliance and Turians. I'm suprised that they were successful and didn't start another war."

"Is that why Nihlus is here? As Turian representative?"

"Possible, but unlikely. Nihlus is a spectre. He answers to the Council. If the Turians were to send a representative for the Normandy's maidan voyage they'd be more likely to send someone from the heirarchy. No, he's here for something else. Something big."

"Are you excited sir?"

"Aren't you? We're sharing the ship with a spectre! They're legends! The best of the best! They go out and do the hard stuff the Council can't do themselves!"

We had reached the lockers in the armory. Jenkins showed me to mine.

"I'm going to be needed upstairs. Once you've put you're gear away report to Captain Anderson at his office on the 2nd floor. He'd like to see you.

"Yes sir."

I knocked on the Captains door, and waited with trepidation.

"Come in."

I anxiously opened the door, and was greeted by Captain Anderson.

"Ah, good its you. Come in, come in."

I walked into his office and stood to attention.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes I did. Why don't you sit down?"

I did as I was told. Anderson looked at his terminal.

"I have your file here Kirkwood. Lets see. Born 2160 in Scott city, Terra Nova, to Johnson and Veronica Kirkwood. Suffered from Asthma from the age of 4. Treated with gene therapy. You joined the Cadets at the age of 12 and enlisted straight out of high school. Quick learner. Passionate for the cause. Top of the class recruit. Finished your training at Titan station, before your transfer to the Normandy."

He turned to look at me, placing his head on his clasped hands.

"Sounds as good a reason as any to have you on this ship Kirkwood. Jenkins told me of your concerns. I understand. You don't think you're good enough. You think you lack the experience in the field. Everyone has to start from somewhere Private. We all start from humble beginnings. The smallest seed can become a flower. Right now Kirkwood, you are that seed. But inside you there's that drive, that determination, that when nurtered, will see you grow into that flower. Thats why you're here Kirkwood. To learn from some of the best. And you'll be one of the best damn flowers the alliance has ever seen!"

I smiled. I knew that Jenkins had told me that I was held in high regard by the top brass, but to actually hear it from Anderson himself, was humbling.

"Thankyou, sir."

"Right then, now that you're motivated and ready to go, theres someone else i'd like you to meet."

I never noticed the man quietly sitting at the back of the room. He stood up and walked towards me. I needed no introduction from Anderson. I knew the man in front of me.

"C-Commander Shepard?" I stood up and shook his hand.

"Good to finally meet you Kirkwood." Shepard said, smiling.

The Commander had been an idol of mine since I enlisted into the alliance. I was Seventeen when Shepard's squad was ambushed by Thresher Maws, a terrible tragedy that resulted in only one survivor out of the fifty strong squad. Shepard himself. I'm sure that the public were given the classified story, and I'm equally sure that most of the military were as well, but one thing wasn't fabricated. That Shepard overcame incredible odds to survive. That was why I put up a picture of him on my dorm wall. He was a symbol of grit, of determination. A reminder that no matter how hard it got, how tough it became, others have persevered through worse. That picture of Shepard was what got me through training, and why I was in awe of the Commander standing in front of me.

"The Commander will be accompanying us on this mission Kirkwood."

I broke out of my daze and refocused on Anderson.

"Sir?"

"I'm looking forward to working with you Private. I'm sure that you'll be a great addition to the team."

"Thankyou sir."

"Now, if you'll excuse me Captain, I should go and make sure that everything's ready for takeoff."

He shook Andersons hand, followed by my own again, before turning to leave.

"Commander," I said as he reached the door. He turned and looked at me. "I'm sorry about Akuze. Your squad were good men."

"That they were Kirkwood," Replied Shepard. "Thankyou." And with that he turned and left the office.

There was a knock on the door, and Nihlus, the council spectre, entered.

"Captain Anderson, I was wondering if- ah, I'm sorry, I did'nt realise you had company, I'll return later."

"No, no its fine. We're done here. You're dismissed Kirkwood."

I saluted. "Yes Captain."

I gave a quick salute to Nihlus as I passed him.

"Sir."

He nodded back. "Private."

I opened the door, and left the Captains office. Having been given no orders to deal with, I decided to go to the mess hall to grab some coffee.

The mess hall was on the same floor as the Captains office. It was deserted, except for a couple of engineers over by the coffee machine and a man sat down at one of the tables. Once the engineers had grabbed their beverages I moved over to the coffee maker, and made myself a cup. Strong, black, two sugars. I grabbed my drink and sat down opposite the man sat at the table. He looked tired, and ill. He pulled a box from his pocket, taking out a couple of pills and swallowing them with his coffee.

"Excuse me," I asked, "Are you alright?"

"Hmmm?" He broke from his thought.

"I saw you taking some sort of medication. I hope its nothing serious."

"These?" He pulled the pills back out from his pocket. "Common Aspirin. Dr. Chakwas assures me she has plenty in stock. Price of being a biotic I guess."

I looked puzzled.

"I'm an L2. To magnify my biotic powers, I was embedded with an L2 implant. The L2 range of implants help to really maximise the scale of the biotic. The catch was the side effects. The implants can cause insanity, mental disability, crippling pain. I'm very lucky. All I get are migraines." He shook the box. "Hence the aspirin."

"Why don't you upgrade? I hear that L3 implants are supposed to be safer."

"Yeah they're safer. But less powerful. Besides, the surgery to replace the implant is incredibly dangerous. There's a high risk of brain damage. When the only side effects I suffer from are migraines, I don't think its worth the risk."

At that moment Joker's voice came over the comms.

"Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko to the bridge. I repeat, Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko to the bridge. Its time to get this lady up in the air!"

The man downed the rest of his coffee.

"Well, thats me." He said, and held out his hand. I shook it.

"Good talking with you sir." I said.

"Please, just Kaidan." Kaidan replied. "And likewise Private."

"Kirkwood. Johnson Kirkwood."

"Likewise Kirkwood."

He sat up from the table, and left to go up to the bridge.

I took a sip from my coffee. Finally, the Normandy was about to spread her wings. So was I. I smiled. After years of hoping, years of training for this moment, it was finally happening. My adventure was about to begin.

Little did I realise what an adventure it would be.


End file.
